simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquitania
The Grand Sovereign Kingdom of Aquitania, (Aquitanian: Groß Souveränen Königreich Aquitaine), (Aquitanii: Grote Soevereine Koninkrijk van Aquitanië), (Vladehorn: Μεγάλη κυρίαρχο βασίλειο της Ακουιτανίας). In recent times called the Western Mainland and commonly referred to as the Kingdom of Aquitania or simply "Aquitania". Is an absolute monarchy in Great Palms, it is ruled by His High Majesty the König Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg. For the History and story of the Eastern Mainland, see Eastern Mainland. Aquitania is the largest Welfare State in the world, characterised by a high level of public expenditure and a universal social system (including Health Care), financed by taxes, partly by social donations and contributions. Thousands of people emmigrate to Aquitania monthly to reap the benefits of welfare, only 4,000 are accepted each month. For the Royal Family and it's history, click Here. The Kingdom was formed modeled on the ruins of the old Empire of Aquitania and the Western Mainland was based off the old Principality of Sommathia, initially named "Kingdom of Prussia" after 2914, but was changed in 2950 back to its historical name, though its referred to by Aquitanians as "Western Mainland". It's capital is Königsberg, a few miles north-east of Savoy, the old capital. The Kingdom is rich in Aquitanii history and cultural heritage, it is a place of industry and high culture as well as excellent education. It is a member of the United Sovereign States federation and a respected member of the USS Trade Cooperation Commom Market. Demonym: "Aquitaine" "Aquitanian" less commonly: "Aquitanii". 'Etymology' "Aquitania" comes from the ancient name given to the Eastern Mainlander northern tribes in times of old. The tribes, which inhabited the shores of the Bay of Aquitania, were specialised ship builders, building the best ships in the world at the time and so were called "Aquitaniis" by a lost seafaring civilization which traveled overseas to trade with the old settlements and were subsequently impressed by their skills in the "Aqua", as they referred to water. In the Age of Old, the first King, Tridius Wolfker, adopted the name Aquitania, once having gained the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium. 'History' The country traces its roots to the Age of Mist, the territory was part of the Tributary State of Vladehorn, a respected sovereign state by the Aquitaniis. The territory was known as "Sommathia" until 2914. The Vladehorn held their capital underground beneath current Savoy, history relates how they built magnificent underground roads that led to their other cities. None has been found, the City of Kal'Vanesh under Savoy has many collapsed sectors or ghettos as current historians call them, so all roads were destroyed, presumably in an earthquake. The collapses don't cause any damage to the City of Savoy, the earth is strong and collapses never form sink holes. 'Age of Occupation (ca 1 - 400 AB)' The Sevintrian Invasion; The Sevintrians first landed in Sommathia prior to the Age of Occupation, and then spread to the rest of the area, engulfing the Aquitanii Empire in the process. The Vladehorns fought ruthlessly, but were slowly defeated by the more advanced Sevintrians, a man relates how huge boulders of lead destroyed entire city walls with one fire. The defense of underground Vladehorn cities was easy and an advantage, in desperate times, Vladehorns collapsed their entrances and sealed themselves in their own tomb. Many cities are yet to be re-opened and explored. A legend states that the Vladehorns hid a mountain city from the enemy for millenia to the north, near Highpeak, and it still remains hidden today, historians that believe this story explain that Vladehorns seclude themselves to hide the mystical city. The Sevintrian brought their culture and banned Aquitanii customs, and were largely dedicated to building huge fortresses to protect the Peninsula, the center of Sevintrian dominion in the colonial Sevintrian Imperium. 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB)' The Independence from the Sevintrian Imperium was fast and decisive, after the Sevintrians were expelled from Mainland Aquitania, The Prussian Peninsula rebelled and executed the last Sevintrian High Magistrates, officially ending the Age of Occupation and the unfair Sevintrian rule. After their defeat, the Imperium returned to their home continent, never to meddle economically or militarily in Great Palms again. The Age of Old was marked with feuds amongst the dominating noble families, this eventually continued until the Law of Preservation was applied in the Empire, which prohibited the Imperial-Internal Wars. This stabilised the economy of the Duchy of Sommathia, allowing growth and development. The Age was marked by progress and the growth of the Aquitanian Empire, until tensions rose between the Sommathians and the Aquitanians. 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation began with conflicts, as the "True Aquitanians" ruled over the Empire, without any chance for the Sommathian, Ludonnian or any other Duchy noble person to actively participate in the Aquitanian Assembly. The discovery of several other seafaring nations led to increased commerce and income for the Empire, specifically the Duchy of Sommathia (today Prussia), which had the magnificent port of Savoy under its administration, the richest port in the Empire after the Imperial capital: Arcadia. Many technological innovations marked the Age, including the gaining of the positions of "Archduchy" when the Mainland Assembly noticed the Sommathian Navy was stronger than that of the Imperial Capital Territory. The Aquitanians feared a Sommathian secession, or worse, an attack, and so by 1733, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker sent an assasin to kill Minister of Sommathia Sir Eldritch Vonn Scalefford. The assasin succeded and killed the Minister, lowering Sommathian patriotic feeling to acceptable levels, but 12 years later, the assasin's place of origin was discovered and so was Queen Elizabeth's involvement, thus triggering the Independence Movement. Around this Age, the Sevintrian Imperium collapsed across the ocean. Independence from Aquitania (1745 AB) The country gained its independence after a professional and grand movement emerging from the Old city of Königsberg, the insurgents proved a formidable enemy, for they were trained as professional soldiers of the time and had heavy artillery in large numbers, overwhelming the Imperial Forces at Savoy. Upon the first movement of Independence, the Savoyian administration and Duke Orville Du Johhannesen were determined to crush their forces before they got to Savoy and so set off towards Königsberg. The next day the Imperial Forces were camping in the small town of Hailenberg, there, the Independence Army intended to attack them by surprise, but this failed when the attempted to take to strategic hills next to the town and alerted the Imperial Army. The latter though did not have enought time to deploy and it was massacred by the Sommathian Army, culminating the independence. Sommathia as an Independent Country Sommathians renamed their country the "Republic of Shlish" against popular desires, this movement was cunning of the first president Orwell Grandoisse, as he separated any link with the Aquitanian Empire. After the Hailenberg Victory, the first president executed Duke Orville Du Johhannesen but allowed his family to evacuate to Aquitania. Similarities between the Duke's name and the President's sparked supersticion amongst the population. The Country lost much income and wasted its economy in defenses and military over spending, ruining the economy of Shlish and the general belief in life as an independent country continuing like this until the end of the Age. Throughout the Age though, the many scientific breakthroughs, reached the country from the East, coming from the Aquitanian Mainland and Imperial Heart. Population in Sommathia was the same and Aristocracy from the Mainland Aquitania enjoyed visiting the old colony. "Shlish" was the reflection of Aquitanian Culture, customs, values and beliefs, just much poorer, but graced with the Aristocratic visits from the East. 'Age of Turmoil (2100-2450 AB)' The Age of Turmoil was marked by political stagnation and instability, including periodic Dictatorships, assasinations of presidents in-office, Coups, and economic issues. After the first president came five oresidents more, but disagreements between the population forced their national leaders into exile, led Coups, and forcibly established dictators. Perhaps the most succesful Dictator was Andrew Fordane who ruled 2386 to 2450. He stabilised the country and brought peace, but the people grew tired of the aging leader, nearly 88 years old before his exile. After his exile, the Age of Aquitania began it's course which ultimately led to Shlich's annexion and brought to it's historic name: Sommathia. 'Age of Aquitania (2450-2867 AB)' In the year 2450, an unknown Aquitanian King or Queen (records lost in the Aquitanian Age of Schism) turned Shlish into an Aquitanian "protectorate" but Sommathia wasn't recognised as a protectorate officially and it was held as a puppet state by the Aquitanian Government, which suffered from the torments of the Age of Schism. The Age culminated when, after development stagnation, the Government of Aquitania took the advantage of the Staten Coup and annexed Sommathia. 'Second Radical Age (2867-2914 AB)' The Second Radical Age was marked with foreign interaction, the turning into the Capital of the Empire and ending with the fall of the Aquitanian Imperium , the death of the Wolfker Dynasty and the birth of the Hohensteinburg regime and the founding of the Kingdom of Prussia. The Age ended with a change in name: "Sommathia, to Prussia", in the year 2914. 'Annexion by Aquitania' Sommathia was formally annexed by Aquitania in the year 2867, when the last president Trek Greenhive abandoned the country after the Staten Coup in Aquitania, the nation was "headless" for months, after the Wolfker Restoration, King Alexander Wolfker formally annexed Sommathia under much acclaim by the Sommathians. Sommathia thrived under Aquitanian rule, the new "Viceroyalty" enjoyed good income and the growth of Savoy and Königsberg. The country became one of the most developed in Great Palms after the annexion. 'Second Great Schism' The Second Great Schism never touched the Duchy of Sommathia, or what the current Western Aquitanian Mainland was called in the Imperial Era of 2864-2892, of which Emperors and Empresses didn't consider the Duchy a part of the Mainland. Therefore it had a huge influx of evacuating aristocracy and refugees from the then called Mainland Aquitania. Queen Empress Morrigan II Wolfker and her Court were preparing to evacuate when the sewer and gas lines of the City blew, killing 100,000 people almost immediately, for the surviving people, the event reminded them of the 2155 Slipspace Incident. Hijacked navy ships did bombard the City of Savoy several times and an Eastern Army did try to enter Sommathia, but was successfully pushed back the Prutterdam river. The Empire was then dissolved and the Capital moved to the City of Savoy. When the Imperial Mainland fell, Sommathia was named Capital Territory and the new seat of the King and his Court, but upon the death of Her Majesty, the Kingdom was leaderless. Several groups emerged calling for a Republic, while nobility and most of the people from Sommathia desired a monarch to represent them and the Aquitanian Glory. With this decided, a new King was requested from allied nations, the best solution being was the royal blood prince of the abolished monarchy in Azurnereich: Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, being crowned immediately in the year 2893. 'Prussian Age (2914-2945 AB)' The Prussian Age recountes the historical birth of the Prussian Kingdom and its activities in the NATO Federation during the Age, being highly active in the foreign circle, joining new unions and forming alliances. '"Sommathia of Aquitania" to the "Kingdom of Prussia"' Following tensions and the official dissolution of the Aquitanian Empire, the people of Sommathia desired a nation that didn't have a link to the dead Aquitanian Empire, and so after much debate and several riots in the City of Savoy, the Kingdom of Prussia arose in the year of 2914, and the government moved to the City of Königsberg, a few miles north-east from the City of Savoy. The people held festivities for more than a month and finally went to peace, the emergance from the Age of Schism however, will still be celebrated in the approaching year of 2934, for having a full century of national unity and peace. 'Reconquest of Aquitania' In the year 2926, Prussian forces took the city of Arcadia and reclaimed Mainland Aquitania as "High Duchy of Aquitania", this event reinstated Hohensteinburg rule of the land known previously known as Mainland Aquitania and the cradle of the defunct Aquitanii Empire, The Old Aquitanian Imperium, the Kingdom of Aquitania and the defunct Empire of Aquitania. 'SS Aquitania' The ship was made in conmemoration of 100 years of Aquitanii presence in the NATO federation and also for the reconquering of the High Duchy of Aquitania. The ship will be constructed in accordance to the Richardian IV era, where ocean liners where at their full luxurious extent (20th century Age of Rejuvenation). {C}The ocean liner will depart to make it's maiden voyage from the port of Savoy around April or May of 2928 bound for Azurnereich3, the passenger liner will carry close to 4,500 passengers and 1,000 crew from around many NATO countries for the ship will make several stops in ports of call while on its way. The ship will arrive at Azurnereich3 in time for the Azurni Great Wolfgang celebrations and the passengers are expected to stay and enjoy the celebrations. The Prussian royal family has booked a palatial state cabin on the ship and so have many nobles and foreign officials, adding significant importance to the ship, which was designed in accordance to steamer ships from the 20th century. The ship sailed from the port of Savoy April 14, 2928, with thousands of spectators applauding and bidding their relatives and friends farewell. The ship nearly collided with MS Cardania when the latter made a mistake and passed the SS Aquitania on its starboard side, but the steamer continued and two hours later, it was steaming in the Nassau-Palms ocean. The ship carried 2,000 passengers. {C}By April 27, it arrived at the Republic of Kaput and boarded a total of 900 passengers, mostly Kaput but a significant population from other NATO nations, the ship was leaving port when it lost a propeller blade and repairs delayed the departure for April 28, after repairs, the ship was sailing for the Republic of Stritch with 2,900 passengers on board. The ship sailed and cruised along the beautiful ecuatorial coasts of Hercula Major and Lynx Minor, a time for large activities for passengers on the ship and on special beaches. By May 30, the ship finally went into port at the Republic of Stritch, the ship received 1,500 passengers, mostly Stritchan and Constantine people, while docked, the ship's funnels were repainted fully black to supposedly reflect warmth to the passengers in cold seas. The ship was departing when it collided with a rock by accident, and remained in port to be repaired. On June 4, the ship finally sailed for Azurnereich3, a voyage that will take 5 months to complete, specially due to the drifting ice from the north. The ship left Aorta, Azurnereich3, December 3 2928, headed for Savoy, Prussia when it was torpedoed off the Azurni coast, the unidentified submarine launched two torpedoes, both hit on Aquitania's starboard side. Immediately after the ship began listing heavily to starboard, difficulting the launching of boats on both sides, the starboard boats had separated away from the deck, making it dangerous to board, while the port boats could not be lowered due to listing. The impacts were great and panic was growing in the ship, this made it impossible to load passengers into the boats and the engines were running, this forced the officers to wait 5 minutes for the ship to slow down, to start lowering boats. The officers sometimes lost their grip and the life boats crashed into the ocean overturning them at times. Panicked people below decks were lost amid the confusion and went down withthe ship. Only 5 life boats out of 45 were lowered succesfully, 12 went down with the ship and the rest were overturned or swamped, one was reportedly destroyed by the running propeller, which at that point was raised out of the water. 3,980 people lost their lives, out of 4,400, including the King Wilhelm Hohensteinburg of Prussia and his eldest son, Wilhelm Augustus, among other foreign officials and famed people. The captain perished when the forward funnel collapsed over him, among other victims who died when crushed under the weight of the other subsecuent funnel falls, the ship had a total of 4 funnels, all fell during the sinking. Among the survivors in the 5 lifeboats and sorrounding debris were Queen Katherina and her son, Alexander Hohensteinburg, last remaining heir to the Prussian throne. The disaster has received help from Stritch and other countries around White Giant. Most passengers were foreign and originiating from the Republic of Stritch, the Kingdom of Constantine, Azurnereich the Republic of Kaput, and most NATO countries. 'UKO' Prussia joined the UKO in the year 2931 and now participates in cooperation with the Grand State of Monto and the Kingdom of Constantine. '2935 Nuclear Scare and War of the Rebel Stritchans' The conflict began with a protest outside the Prussian Embassy in Darongo, which ended in it's closure, evacuation and destruction. The War of the Rebel Stritchans, also known as the "Quick Wars" was a war that lasted from December 23 2935 to December 24 of the same year, it began with a successful coup of Rebel Communist forces to the Stritchan Parliament. A NATO Summit in the city of Savoy was being held at the moment and quick military intervention was possible, Prussian and Montan forces arrived 12 and 15 hours respectively after the Coup. The "rebel communist" revolution took most of Stritch and the capital, Darongo. 12 hours later, nearly 1,700,000 Prussian troops were ready to invade in the South-Western Front and 15 hours later, 75,000 Montan troops were ready to act in the North-Western Front in the city of Lucy Hills. Prussian forces began to invade Stritch around 11pm December 23rd, liberating labor camps, towns and a city while on it's march to Darongo. The Rebel Leader, in a desperate attempt to stop the forces, ordered a nuclear strike on the outskirts of Darongo, the Prussians, which intercepted the message, had 15 minutes to seek refuge in the elaborate and numerous Stritchan civilian communal bunkers and camp underground shelters, reducing casualties to 120,000. In a few hours, with fallout and radiation suits, the troops reached and sieged the city for a few minutes and then entered and rescued citizens and documents from government buildings and the Prussian Embassy. The invasion of Darongo culminated with the raising of the Prussian Flag in the Stritch Parliament building and retreating to the Empire of Daltona in the south after 5,000,000 rebel and communist troops were reported to be headed for Darongo. Montan troops evacuated from their northern front and defended Prussian troops from air attacks by shooting several planes down with their own airforce. 'The Nuclear Scare' The Stritch rebel leader demanded that Prussian and Montan troops leave them be and threatened Prussia with a nuclear strike, which was launched but taken down by Anti-Nuclear batteries. The SDI System of Prussia then threatened to bombard Stritch. By the morning of the 24th, SDI Units began launching EMP waves, disabling all electical devices and rendering them useless -"The thing that will cost them more money after this war is, rather than fixing buildings and streets, is to fix their burned devices"- Prussian General Haklford von Deuberg. The rebel leader then threatened to launch 500 nuclea missles to Prussia, all launched were shot down by the SDI units, and the actual number of warheads launched is unknown. After the situation, Monto forced a ceasefire between Rebels and the Prussian-Montan Coalition. The nations, which include the Stritch Republican Loyalists, the Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Rebel Communist Stritch are negotiating a peace treaty as of 2936. In May 2936, after news that the rebel leader was sending thousands of people to labor camps reached Konigsberg, the High King declared war on the rebel state and invaded and occupied the southernmost city in the country, in a few months, a coalition with the Stritchan loyalist army and help from the western Empire of Daltona recaptured and restored the Stritch Republic. 'The Green Tide' Knowledge of the terrorist group "Green Tide" first came to light when an unknown destroyer bombarded the city of Königsberg, provoking light damage and several injured people. The Royal Marine-Korps pursued and sank the ship off the coast of Highpeak. The Green Tide reportedly took responsibility for the attack and then threatened and attacked the Constantinian Vista International Airport, killing 15,000 people after using a toxic biochemical weapon which causes a quick and violent death. Prussia immediately declared war on the Green Tide followed by the UKO. Recently it has been discovered that the biochemical weapon that is used by the terrorists mutated and is highly contagious, it is estimated that an additional 5,000 people perished indirectly from the events of the Vista Massacre from the handle of bodies or the simplicity of being present in a room near the infected corpses. Prussia was alarmed from such discoveries and has organized many Infection Drills and has put the Epidemic Warning to level 4. 'Nevrodnian Scandal' The Nevrodnian scandal began in 2943 and ended in 2944. Several governments accused Nevrodna of contacting the enemy and so blamed it's government of treason. The Nevrodnian Government decided to raise taxes for Stritchan airplanes and citizens who visited the country and so, Prussian airlines Avalen and AQUnited decided to take advantage of the situation offering lower prices and more flight to the region. Prussia had previously declared neutrality in the Stritchan-Nevrodnian issue and could not control what the national airlines had peacefully taken advantage of. The Nevrodnian government acted with aggressivness banning Prussian flights and raising takes for Prussian citizens. As the issue escalated, Prussians were evacuated from Nevrodna and all Nevrodnians were evicted from Prussia, except a handful who failed to evacuate on time. In the event known as the Rage Massacre, several Nevrodnians were killed by an angry Prussian mob who accused the victims of treason and affiliation to the Green Tide. The event inflamed Nevrodnians and they began to hold other foreigners in their lands as prisoners. Prussia did the same in retaliation with the support of Megnotata and Stritch. In a planned scare towards the government of Nevrodna which was threatening with military mobilization, Prussia announced that it had executed several Nevrodnian citizens. This announcement enfuriated Nevrodnians and caused negative response from the Montan Government. Prussia later announced that it was only a planned announcement and no citizens had been executed. The event resulted in permanent civil Prusso-Nevrod enmity and a notable Prussian enmity towards the Montan people and government which ended a a decade later. Prusso-Nevrod relations remained stable but Prussia broke diplomatic relations with the Montan government and forbid Montan entrance to Prussia for a whole century. The Sandiran law though was abolished a few decades later, lifting the prohibition, satisfying the already boombing friendly relations between the Montan Union and the Kingdom of Aquitania towards the end of the 30th Century. 'Prussian secession from the UKO' In 2944, with growing enmity against Monto, a Referendum of Advise was issued in the Grand Prussian Assembly to vote on a possible secession from the UKO. The referendum was rejected by an incredible difference of one vote, a situation never seen in Prussian or Aquitanian history. Further referendums will be held to dispute the issue correctly. In November 9, 2944, Alexander II announced the withdrawal from the UKO among cheering Prussians and diplomats. The monarch also announced that it will join the new federated empire that is currently being planned with the Union of Bandok, Tevron Confederation and possibly the Haven Kingdom which are new members in the world and acquired a liking to the UKO. 'Re stating in the UKO' In the year 2945, Prussia returned to the UKO after foreign pressure succeded. 'GDIV1 Outbreak' On June 5, 2945, at around 10pm, a jetliner coming from UKO Hope Colony successfully landed at Westlaire International Airport in the Duchy of West-Aquitania. From the Avalen passenger jet emerged tourist and businessman Victor Salinas, apparently of spanish speaking parents. A day later Victor was placed in the Intensive Care Unit of the Westward Aldone Hospital in downtown Westlaire, where he reacted strangely as the unidentified virus spread through his neural and circulatory system. The patient was described as "Quickly loosing sanity and control, aggresiveness is intensifying as the minutes pass". When after a few hours on June 6 several nurses were displaying signs of the unknown virus strain, the virus was labeled highly contagious and the nurses were put on a quarantine. The PHDA got involved and determined that during the break the nurses had gone to the city, contact with the population was grave and that had effectively happened. In the hospital, sudden chaos erupted after - "A patient stained with blood was running around attacking doctors and other patients, it was horrible, I managed to leave on time before they quarantined the hospital, it was savage and violent, I have never seen such a traumatic event since the Green Tide Bio Bombings..." - says an evacuee. (Continued....) 'Higher Age (2945-Present AB)' The Higher Age of Architectural and Technological achievement was sparked by UKO colonialism and other factors. Previously, the highest example of Aquitanian architecture and technological advancement was the impressive Savoy Skyline. The founding of Ostenhertz is commonly thought as the beginning of the Age, where incredible and radical white buildings rose in the middle of wilderness. The Aquitaines who built the City of Ostenhertz and the other nearby cities refer to the architecture as "UKO Architecture". With the boom, many cities around Aquitania and the UKO are adopted the style. The characteristics are white tall buildings with an organic-curvy look, sometimes adopting symetric styles, the use of a lot of glass is common on these buildings. 'The Major Prussian Reform' In the year 2950, the Advisory Referendum Court passed an act to change the name of the country from Prussia back to its historic reference, Aquitania. The Act passed and was approved by the King, officially ending the Prussian Kingdom and starting the Kingdom of Aquitania. 'Plasma Particle Usage' With the introduction and new usage of Plasma Particles as Fuel, vehicles no longer give out harmful emissions to the environment. In the year 2950, several researchers proposed the flying car, but it was rejected by the Administration Board of Aquitanian Public Transport and Safety (ABAP) for safety regulation reasons. "The 30th Century will remain on its wheels and safely on the ground", says ABAP Director Henrich Stretten. The ABAP has also demanded all vehicles be Plasma based by the year 2955 in accordance to the Environment Regulation Laws of the 25th Century. Vehicle Companies like the Aquitanian Lancester Motors company has focused on more luxurious and evironmental vehicles that enjoy state of the ark technology. 'Space Advancements' In 2948 a space tether in the Aquitanian State City of New Highever in the UKO was announced, built and finished by the year 2954. The first plans for space destroyers and cruisers were coming out of the planning boards and being materialized into the new shipyards, with the discovery of the new moon, the space tether was expected to enrichen the City of New Highever and it certainly did. In the year 2952, 20 Extraplanetary Naval Vessels were launched, two CSC-Supercruisers: MSS Revenant, MSS Preussen and the CEND Battlecruisers compromising the rest of the fleet. The ships were released from the Savoy Shipyards in the year 2952, as of 2982, the fleet of Cruisers amounts to 120. The ships are heavily armed and use solar plasma particles as fuel, they are designed to operate in this single solar system, further expansion to neighboring stars is expected though. Shields can withstand the power equivalent of 2 nukes (CEND-Battlecruisers) and 4 nukes (CSC-Supercruisers). 'Central Mountains Discovery and ONI Coverup' After the discovery of ancient Vladehorn Underground Roads, archaeology teams came upon a strange complex of underground abandoned ruins in January 2951, "They didn't look ruined to me"- Says Expedition leader Albert Gälenberg. After the discovery ONI teams stormed the undergrouns roads and closed the compund and expedition. ONI allowed the expedition to continue west and towards the surface, but the strange complex remains a mystery and another of the countless ONI coverups. 'The Chimera Encounter' In January 2952, three Aquitanian Savoy Class Battlecruisers encountered aggressive alien warships near planet Aries. The ships engaged the three Aquitanian cruisers that were in an expedition mission, the Savoy Class battleships responded by returning fire, after managing to disable one alien ship, the three battlecruisers made emergency jumps into subspace, escaping the engagement, destroying two alien ships and indirectly damaging Aries' surface and atmosphere in the process. After the event, the Aquitanian Government learned the attackers were an alien species called the Chimera, King Alexander II declared war on the decaying species a few days later. The war resulted in several civilian losses in the City of New Highever and in the Space Tether. The Chimerans have not been seen since. 'Hermantine Citizens in Aquitania Rejoice ' The surviving Hermanian Citizens that arrived after the fall of Hermantine celebrate the foundation of their sovereign nation East Heaven Kingdom in White Giant. Thousands of Hermantine Citizens packed and headed towards their homeland in the far north. 'Napolette Annexion' In the year 2957, the Kingdom of Napolette, previously in "Personal Union" with the Kingdom of Aquitania, was formally annexed by King Alexander II Hohenstenburg. The Napolettan citizens were indifferent as they shared their monarchy with the Kingdom of Aquitania in the past. The Duchess Charlotte I, previous Lady Marshall of Napolette, was crowned by King Alexander II as a Duchess, she continues to administer Napolette to this day. 'Sandiran Law Abolished' January 20, 2959 the King, supported by the Hall of High Commons, abolished the Sandiran Laws, which proved to be primitive and uselessly Orthodox. The people opposing this act were mostly nobility of ancient families, arguing that it would destroy a millenium of tradition. They came to reason and eventually supported the Act. The Advisory Referendum passed and was accepted by Alexander II, officially eliminating countless laws. '2970's Expansive in the UKO' By the beginning of the 70's, the Kingdom of Aquitania annexed the Meiji Territory which was previously a Protectorate of the Kingdom and was renamed the "Province of Meiji, of the State of Aquitania". Even though the "State" is part of the State of Aquitania, it has its own vehicle license plate style and document issuing. The province was then declared sovereign of the State of Aquitania but a part of the Kingdom, Cairstadt followed this action and declared itself an individual State. Together the three States formed the Lusitanian Confederation of the UKO. Since the end of the Second Great War, Aquitania has developed the infrastructure of the Meiji Region, now "State of Meiji". To date it is highly developed and since the Aquitanian Officials strived to conserve the regional cultural values, it has a high cultural index nearly comparable to that of the Aquitanian Standard. The Aquitanian State outlawed the practice of Calzador Customs and Cultural Atrocities and so the Culture of the Maiji State is preserved free of Calzador Influence and Moral Degradation. '2980 Flag Reformation' In the year 2980, a new flag was designed for the Kingdom, changing lightly: Deeper but same colours, removal of black colour borders, change of the central emblem from two lions to an eagle and the finer finishing. The Flag was raised for the first time in the year 2983 on the Castle Kahltfork grounds, while the Hohensteinburg Royal Family, accompanied by the Souza Royal Family and the Emperor Sephiroth, dinned nearby as they observed the flag being raised. '2982 Withdrawal from the UKO' Following the Montan withdrawal, the Aquitanischen Außenministeriums (Aquitanian Foreign Ministry) took advantage of the situation, accurately thinking that there would be less probability of a UKO Intervention without the Montan Union in it. Following debates and a Referendum in the Lusitanian Confederation, the Aquitanian Kingdom fully annexed the three States and declared its withdrawal from the UKO, after nearly fifty years of mutual cooperation with the other member States. '2983 Aquitanization' The 2983 Aquitanization resulted in the changing of the names of several cities around the Kingdom, to more Aquitanian sounding names. The process was a annoying to some citizens, already used to the long standing english influenced names. The Western Mainland was completely Aquitanianized by the end of the year. '2982-2990 Lead on NATO Reform' After the failure of the 2982 Elections, Aquitania proposed a complete reform of the Government System, the establishment of a Judicial Court Assembly and with the valuable ideas of the Montan and Brunswick Governments, the decentralisation and democratisation of NATO, democratisation was implemented to new levels, direct votes for every single proposal in NATO. While in the last years of Aquitanian Marshallship in NATO saw new ties with Federations and a more active Foreign Policy, entry of new active members to NATO and the important factors now shaping NATO. In the year 2989, elections were held for the first time, with the Cabinet elected by the summer of 2990 and the Marshall in office by the same time. Marking the activity, cooperation and fast reform that NATO had accomplished in years. '2991 First Live Mind Cloning in the World' Dr. Anne Catherine Kirössen, Head of ONI Protocol 0, managed to transfer her conscious mind into her already cloned body when she was in her death bed. The 134 year old famous Hermanian-Aquitanian woman, known for her intelligence and the fact that she looked like a 50 year old at age 90 died February 12, 2991, but after an artifact she had designed transfered her "Subconscious" to her awaiting cloned body, she revived. The Ministerium für Statistik und Standesamt (Ministry of Statistics and Civil Registry) are not sure if they should revoke her death certificate, or enter a new Birth Certificate into the Königlichen Amt Archiven (Royal Office of Archives). A massive debate on this issue was requested by the Ministerium für Statistik und Standesamt to be discussed in the Königliche Aquitanischen Montage (Royal Aquitanian Assembly). His Majesty the König though, approves and cheers her "transfer", but immediately after, the Royal Dyrant Court, Hall of Bannorn and Hall of High Commons made the King swear that in the name of Aquitania and the Hohensteinburg House, that "he would never desire a similar procedure for extended rule and that his Majesty ensures his crown is passed accordingly". When asked if she would keep her hundred year old age, the Physician and Inventor responded: "Of course not, I want to be 21 again, being asked what my age is and responding 134 is ridiculous... *laughs*". '2998 Queen Pauline's Assasination Attempt - 2998 Serbian War' On January first, while visiting her brother, Emperor Wilhelm I of Lusitania, Serbian Nationalist, Anti-Imperialist and Green Tide Terrorist shot on the Queen's vehicle, killing a lady in wating of Her Majesty of the Northern Kingdom, which was sitting beside the Queen Consort. The Terrorist was captured, questioned, where he revealed the assasination was a Serbian Conspiracy to cause a Norte-Lusitanian War and he was later executed. The criminal was executed in the exact moment when war was declared on Serbia. Lusitania and Wilhelm I accused the Serbians of sheltering, encouraging and supplying them to fight the civilised nations of the South Centura Donna Peninsula. Lusitania invaded with 2 million troops from the east, no more, the objectives are clear, conquering east Serbia and the northern coast of the Serbian Republic as well as destroying the Green Tide Cells there. 'Government' The Government of Aquitania is administered by His Majesty the König Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg of Aquitania, being an absolute monarchy with the support of the Great Aquitanian Assembly, which has taken charge since the Age of Old in preventing Kings from becoming morally impaired with Power. The Royal Court of the King speaks Aquitanii, a measure recently placed to preserve the language from extinction. The Kingdom of Aquitania is divided in the following Duchies: The'' D'uchy of Highpeak'', the'' Duchy of Savoy'', the Duchy of Prussia, the Duchy of Vladien, the Duchy of Wulffbane, the Duchy of Highever, the Duchy of Lutonia and the ''ArchDuchy of K'önigsberg''. The Dukes or "Teyrns", as called by the Aquitanian populace, form the Royal Dyrant Court, which has the purpose of giving advice to the King and how to better manage the Kingdom, more like a "Royal Society Club". The grand and opulent Noble Assembly Hall was reconstructed according to the one in Arcadia, which was damaged by the rebels and then destroyed by the subsecuent explosions and fire that leveled most of Arcadia. The Great Aquitanian Assembly has the following Halls: The Hall of the Dyrant Court, the most persuasive Hall of the Assembly. The Hall of Bannorn, the Hall of lesser nobility. The Hall of High Commons, people elect these ministers, each minister hails from every City and Duchy. The King takes the counsel of these three Halls, which propose new laws, the King at the end has the final say though, the Halls are present to recommend. 'Hall of the Dyrant Court' The Hall of the Dyrant Court is formed by the eight most powerful Dukes, from the eight Duchies of Aquitania. It gives valuable recommendations to the König and usually one Dyrant Lord hosts the Great Prussian Assembly. Currently there are 8 members of the Dyrant Court. The Dyrants and their Teyrnirs 'Hall of Bannorn' The Hall of Bannorn is formed by the rest of the nobility, including: Arls, Arlessas; Banns, Bannesas; and Lords and Ladies of Estates. The lesser nobility gives an update of their region to the König and recommend him how to handle regional issues. Currently there are 43 members of the Hall of Bannorn. 'Hall of High Commons' The Hall of High Commons is a group of elected ministers, 2 from each City and Duchy plus an additional 20; Ministers for towns and counties and High Ministers for cities respectively, they represent the people who elected them and express the common's wishes to the Great Prussian Assembly, this gives a "democratical" feeling to the people, but these Ministers are valuable, for they give the most important update on the people's thoughts and needs. The Laws and any other decisions are made by the King, upon being counceled by the Great Assembly. Currently there are 194 members of the High Commons. 'Advisory Referendums' The advisory referendums helps give the monarch of Prussia a more detailed view into the opinions of the nobility and commoner ministers, advisory referendums are held in important events like the creation of laws and other major changes. This helps the monarch make wiser decisions that satisfy the majority of the population. Usually preceded by debates and then a formal referendum in the Grand Assembly is made. The total number of members in the Grand Aquitanian Assembly since 2950 is of 245 people, before that year the total was of 215 people. 'Issued Advisory Referendums' An update of all issued and currently ongoing referendums. Referendum Name----------/-----------Intention____________________________________In Favor---Against Prussian Unity Act 2914/Found the Kingdom of Prussia-----------------------------------------'Passed'-207-------------8 Aquitanian Sovereignity Issue 2926/Declare Aquitania a High Duchy--------------------'Passed'-189-------------26 Passenger Liner Profit Act 2926/Establish the Lancester Star Line Company---------'Passed'-194-------------21 Aquitania Protocol Issue 2928/Make Queen Katherina, Queen Regnant of Prussia-'Passed'-206--------------9 Passed Wine Conservation Act 2929/Limit PWine exports to 2,000 bottles p/year--'Passed'-215--------------0 Join the UKO Supranation 2931/Official UKO membership for Prussia-------------------'Passed'-113------------102 Death Penalty Act XVIII 2932/Death penalty to UKO currency Counterfeiters----------'Passed'-125-------------90 Constitutional Monarchy Act II 2933/End Hohensteinburg Autocrat Rule--'Rejected/Failed'--2--------------213 Execution Act MDCCCXC 2933/Execute 2 communist ministers (Treason)'--------------Passed'-213--------------0 Minister Electoral Ballot Act XVI 2934/Ballots to fill 2 vacant Assembly seats--------'Passed'-210--------------3 UKO Act I 2934/Support the UKO police as a federal UKO force------------------------------'Passed'-93--------------45 Secession Act I 2944/ Secede from the UKO---------------------------------------------------------'Failed'-107------------108 Diplomatic Act XVI 2944/ Break diplomatic relations with Monto----------------------------'Passed'-203-------------12 Diplomatic Act XVII 2944/ Forbid Montan citizens entrance to Prussia-------------------'Passed'-200-------------15 Rejoin the UKO Supranation 2945/ Reestablish Membership in the UKO--------------'Passed'-198-------------17 Diplomatic Act XVIII 2945/Reestablich Diplomatic Relations with Monto-----------------'Passed'-108------------107 Quarantine Act II 2946/ Quarantine the Duchy of West-Aquitania---------------------------'Passed'-215--------------0 Quarantine Act III 2948/ Lift the Quarantine off South West Vladien-----------------------'Passed'-145-------------70 Aquitanian Unity Act I 2950/ Rename Prussia: Kingdom of Aquitania---------------------'Passed-'''150-------------95 '''Law Amendment Act X 2959'/ Abolish Sandiran Law---------------------------------------------'Passed'-180------------65 Governance Division Act IV 2986/ Merge the Premier Functions into First Lord------'Passed'-188-------------57 'Monarchy' Main Article: Aquitanian Royalty '' The monarchy is absolute with the help of the Assembly as mentioned above, the current ruler is High King Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg. The Hohensteiburg dynasty came from the Azurni realm after the Aquitanian Provisional government requested a monarch after the fall of the Wolfker dynasty. Following the arrival of the first Hohensteinburg monarch, the royal jewels of the Wolfker dynasty was given to the new royal house in a sign of trust. There are over 10 Royal Crowns for coronation ceremonies, mostly because new monarchs request new crowns for asthetic reasons, because of honor, size or weight. The royal throne that was evacuated from Arcadia during the Second Schism is currently instaled at the Aquitanian Royal Palace "Preussenschloss", or Castle Königsberg , located on the outskirts of the mentioned city. The royal robes of the previous Wolfker dynasty are still used by the Hohensteinburgs in accordance to the old tradition. King Alexander II Hohensteinburg was the first to use the Grand Blue Robe of the Serene Alliance, an old gift dating from the 2950's from the fallen Kingdom of Hermantine. The Grand Crown, a crown that dates from the years 670's, is the most symbollic and famous crown in the Aquitanian realm, the crown is a source of national identity and many people have proven to give their lives for it. 'Regime Portrait Tradition' The Royal Family, specifically the Kings and Queens enjoy commissioning portraits ranging from the early middle to the middle late Rejuvenation Era styles. This tradition has been held since the Wolfker Dynasty and is considered now a matter of protocol and duty. The monarchs usually order their portraits depicting them doing State or Casual activities. Pictures are limited but their public appearances and cooperation in civil life outside the palace are very common and pictures of the royal couple are plenty. Official portraits though remain in paint and with the 1700's-1800's Rejuvenation Era Fashion Style that the monarchs "disguise" themselves in (according to how the civil Aquitanian populace refer to this). Noble Families have also followed this course for centuries and are usually considered a picture of their dignity, high class and status in Society. Only the Nobility along with the previously mentioned Royalty practice this "disguised photoshoot" (how the Aquitanian civilians describe this tradition). This long standing tradition clashes heavily with the common class as it is a sign of "Lavish Luxury and Segregation of the Classes". The custom just adds more anger to the historical emnity between the First and Second Classes of the Aquitanian Realm. 'Independent Government Agencies' There are only two Independent Government Agencies in Aquitania, ONI and AHDA. 'ONI' ONI, or the Office of National Intelligence is the largest and most important agency in Aquitania, it was founded in the year 2147 by Dettever Didact. ONI has grown to become a powerful independent unit, with a force of their own, but ever so loyal to the Aquitanian Kingdom throughout the centuries. ONI is in charge of all subterfuge activities and artifacts in the Kingdom or abroad and is the leading research sector of the government. ONI also has many bases around the planet and neighboring countries, without their knowledge, proving ONI supremacy over intelligence agencies of other countries. ONI Base is located in Aquitania, Duchy of Prussia near the City of Brandenburg. '''Sectors and Classified Levels' ONI has 4 protocols and in each one several secotrs and Bureaus, the four protocols have their own level of classified contents and actions. Protocol 0 is the most secretive. 'Protocol 3' The Head of Protocol 3 is James Hallengönen Protocol 3 is burdened with civilian related research, the breakthroughs are revealed to the public and immediately put to use for the civilian population at a daily basis. An example of important breakthroughs produced by Protocol 3 are the anti-gravity development used to build the Savoy Colosseum, the Metallic Glass and Ivory Titanium Flex Metal used to build modern day skyscrapers and finally the transition to Plasma Engines in the 2940's. The Sector of National Awareness Reports gives vital information to the population daily and in states of crisis, replacing the old AHDA Awareness Reports, mass evacuation orders are handled by Protocol 3. Information released by Protocol 3 includes Evacuation Notices for cities and territories, the latter has never been issued. *'ONI Sector 3 of Engineering and Technology' *'ONI Sector 3 of Bioengineering and Technology' *'ONI Sector 3 for Investigation of Foreign Entities' *'ONI Sector for Medical Investigation' *'ONI Sector for Propulsion Development' *'ONI Sector of Fuel Research' *'ONI Sector for National Awareness Reports' 'Protocol 2' The Head of Protocol 2 is Hamitch von Dahlström Protocol 2 stores and organizes the National Historic Archives that are in the level "2" Classification, Protocol 2 archives are only delicate to the public, Archives with Level 2 Classification are declassified and shown to the public 50 years after the events in the Archive happened. An example of a Level 2 Classification Archives are the Assasination of Alexander Wolfker, the Arcadia Sewer Fuel Leakage Conspiracy, Avaris Evacuation Protocol and the Death of Queen Morrigan II Wolfker, last monarch of the Wolfker Dynasty. Handles communication between states, most observed during the invasion of New Highever, Protocol 2 didn't allow reports of "Chimeran Atrocities" to reach other cities or UKO Territories to prevent morale from falling. *'ONI Sector of Investigation' *'ONI Bureau II of Extraplanetary Investigation ' *'ONI Sector of Media Coverage ' 'Protocol 1' The Head of Protocol 1 is Daven Karlöff Protocol 1 is in charge of ONI's highly classified archives and cover ups, it stores the famous Map of the Underground Ancient Roads, its commanding chain of the Elite Forces of ONI, it is the most widely used Protocol by the armed forces. The most intensive and secretive research is done here, including the reverse engineering of Alien Technologies. *'ONI Sector 1 of Engineering and Technology' *'ONI Sector 1 of Bioengineering and Technology' *'ONI Sector 1 of Foreign Investigation' *'ONI Sector of Military Technology' 'Protocol 0' ' ' The Head of Protocol 0 is Dr. Anne Catherine Kirössen Protocol 0 is the most secretive Protocol of ONI, its existance is not general knowledge outside ONI, activities of Protocol 0 are highly classified and unknown outside the ONI Command Hierarchy. The Protocol handles internal ONI Affairs and polices the activities done by other Protocols, as well as weeding out illegal programs within ONI. The Protocol holds the most controversial and classfied documents in Aquitania and much of the world, including the notorious ONI Cover-ups of the Central Mountains, the Chimeran Attack on Brandenburg Conspiracy and the super soldier program. Archives, research and discoveries made by this protocol are usually kept classified because it would damage National Security if gone public. Its the only Protocol to have special forces that are allowed to use lethal force to protect Aquitania and its Archives. Dr. Anne C. Kirössen's research has lead to many breakthroughs and discoveries, including the fabled "Sentient Artificial Intelligence or Generation 2 Intelligent AI's", which she created and the installment of the Generation 1 Intelligent AI's on Aquitanian Warships. The super ONI Complex under the Central Mountains is under the administration of Protocol 0, it is called "Ground Zero" because of the major breakthroughs that have occurred there. 'AHDA' The Aquitanian Health Defense Agency is an internationally recognized Red Cross agency that assists and advises foreign countries in case of major epidemics. The AHDA was founded after the HDI45 Outbreak in Old Mainland Aquitania. 'Foreign Affairs' The Kingdom of Aquitania enjoys friendly relations with the following countries: the Republic of Stritch, the Republik Ardglass and friendly relations with the general membership of NATO. Booming friendly relations with the Pontic Empire and the East Heaven Kingdom are also present. In the year 2989, a Treaty of Close Friendship, or the East Heaven-Aquitania Bond was signed into effect, reviving the old Aquitania-Hermantine Bond signed 122 years ago. The document is to be ratified by both nations in the months to come. In 2957, Aquitania and Constantine signed a similar Treaty of Special Relation in which a closer bond of the two nations, different in Origin, People and Culture, was created. The Treaty was consumated and sealed with a "Golden Lock" by the Marriage of Andres Souza and Pauline Hohensteinburg. 'Culture' Architecture.jpg|Typical Revival Architecture OblatzCo Headquarters, Savoy.jpg|OblatzCo Headquarters Konigsberg Palace.jpg|Königsberg Palace, Königsberg Outskirts Prussian Home.jpg|Traditional Suburb Home Prussian Highway.jpg|Low Highway, As opposed to the Elevated Highways Prussian Super Cruiser at Ostenhertz.jpg|Super Cruise Ship, Prussian Ship Building Tradition Arcadia Highdome Station.jpg|Arcadia's Highdome Station Savoy Grand Opera Building.jpg|Savoy Opera House Grand Königsberg Hotel.jpg|Grand Königsberg Hotel Königsberg Des Königs District.jpg|The Wealthy "Des Königs" District in Königsberg Culture is heavily based on the Aquitanii-Vladehorn-Sevintrian customs that these civilizations left behind. All prominent ethnic groups share caucasian characteristics, the Aquitanians most notably being blonde earning their nickname "Golden crowned", while Vladehornians tend to demonstrate red hair. Languages range from the official Aquitanian to the emerging Aquo-Prusso branch, the use of each language is expressed in the following: 95% speak Aquitanian, 4% speak Spanish and the remainder is the ancient Vladehorn language. The Ancient Aquitanii language is only spoken by an estimated 12,000 people. Due to the magnificent plains in the Duchy of Prussia and in the Duchy of Savoy with the wide extended fields of wheat, sunsets tend to project "golden lands" this along with the rich mines of gold, made the color gold the national color, even leading the defunct Aquitanian Empire to adopt a golden flag, the "Teutonic Flag", the current Aquitanian flag. The exquisite "Passed Wine" in Aquitania is famous world wide, the magnificent tons of wine stored in ancient tombs provide the best aged wine in White Giant, many protectionists fear the wine might dissapear, but the wine is expensive in foreign lands and the "2929 Passed Wine conservation Act" limited exports to only 2,000 bottles a year, the wine is sought in foreign lands by royalty, nobility, CEO's, heads of state, high ranking officials and wealthy people. The Aquitanii custom of preparing one's tomb during the citizen's lifetime has been around for millenia and the process beautifies cities and towns, tombs are magnificent temples, usually stored with large amounts of treasure, besides providing public spaces of high respect, they provide the much sought "Passed Wine", being interred with the diseased en masse, up to 2,000 liters in special rooms and courtyards, the wine usually ages for centuries before being taken out for export or local consumption. Tomb raiding is punished with the death penalty, but raiding is not common, for tombs are usually populated by touristing and strolling pedestrians. Sommathian troops, besides carrying their rifles, carry the ancient sickle swords, which have ceremonialy represented the armed forces for millenia, observing the sodiers fight in close quarters is like watching a show or dance. Aquitanians take honor very seriously, and can even take it to duels, which are still legal in Aquitania, duels are very uncommon, but any duel is to satisfy honor and honor only, duels are usually done with fire weapons, if the participant wounds his opponent he may not "finish him", but if his opponent shoots on his turn right at the participant's face, honor is satisfied with the participant's unfortunate death, if both are wounded in their turn, they both have their honor satisfied and depart. Highland Aquitanians or "Sommathians" are extremely conservative of their way of life, very similar to celtic and gaelic cultures, and speaking the Vladehorn language, which is a historic language along with the Aquitanii. The "Sommathians" are known for their highland music and relative strange Aquitanian accent, they are commonly called Vladehorn. The Boreal Aquitanians, tend to live a life inspired by the ancient forest people which built a civilization there before being erradicaded by the Aquitanii in the Age of Sorrow. The city buildings in this south eastern region are always "glassy green" (due to the building of skyscrapers with glass) and decorative lights always have green on them, green festivals are famous and tend to have images of the Forest God in processions and parties. Architecture in Aquitania is tall, slim and symetric, inspired by the hugeness and grandess of the Aquitanii buildings, modern buildings are usually made completely of glass covering, but the growing tendency to use "Metallic-Glass", allows flexible, white or silverine buildings to be built. The Aquitanian populace and government has considered changing over to the Kebir Blue Calendar, and future debates and referendums on the matter will be taken into account by the Grand Assembly. Aquitanians enjoy high speed entertainment and hobbies, many cultural festivals featured in the Stadiums Show races, in history it evolved from horse drawn races to motorcycle races in the 21st to 25th and to the current hovercraft races, first introduced in the 2400's. Aquitanians are mainly known for having conflicting things resolved in a fast and definite way, "A final and definite blow to end any problems". 'Citizenship' Aquitanian citizenship is extremely difficult to acquire, mostly because of Aquitania's renowned citizen policy "Right by Blood". The right by blood only gives citizenship to people that can prove direct Aquitanian ancestry in their blood, or citizenship is given to families that have lived in Prussia for more that 100 years. Immigrant's Aquitanian born children do not acquire citizenship, only a Wohnhaft Einwanderer Passport (Immigrant Resident Passport). Aplicants for the Aquitanian citizenship must speak Aquitanian fluently and must prove prolonged Prussian ancestry or 100 years of family life in Aquitania. 'Places of Interest' The City of Savoy is the most popular place of interest in the Country. In the year 2950, several researchers and Elitetruppen discovered deep road tunnels deep in the Central Highlands, a great discovery as such underground roads were thought to have collapsed long ago. The tunnels go very deep and archaeologists are enthusiastic as to where they may lead. The Large Underground Roads were officially allowed to be used in case of emergencies as a refuge in case of war time or any major threat against population centers. The City of Königsberg holds an interesting cultural center and historical harbor beside the new port and the famous "Des Königs" District, a very wealthy zone. Brandenburg has a tradition for parades along its main Expressway Avenue ending in the grand Cuadrate Monument. Hannover enjoys one of the best wines after the famous Passed Wine, the coastal restaurants and traditional boat restaurants during an evening are typical. Every small town in Aquitania, in the nearby Duchy of Hesse-Aquitaine and in the State of Aquitania have their own wine making tradition, tourists are recommended to visit both the cities and the small towns to fully enjoy Aquitania and its cultura heritage. 'Music' Music has had several changes but the traditional music is still there, great composers and notable singers were great and popular since they first emerged, in the Age of Rejuvenation and last until present day. The most famous composer from the "Elizabethan Era" around the time Sommathia was struggling for independence, was Georgius Calenhaad, wrote over 28 masterpieces in his life. Music has a strong resemblance to Celtic and Irish songs. Aquitania is ranked number 1 in classical compositions and the mastery of the violin, having the most beautiful pieces ever created. 'Cuisine' Meat, wine, beer, pasta and "Bolous Crossaints" are the base of all Prussian food, wine is famous worldwide and beer is called the Golden Drink due to it's origin from the Golden Plains. The common cities' cafes are classy places for any reunion or evening chat which are strangely recurred more by tourists than the cities' inhabitants themselves. The most famous Prussian dish is the Gauldiaan Steak, which consists of meat placed over a flat plate previously filled with spices sauce, along with smashed potatoe topped with asparagus cooked in butter. Cakes are also famous in Prussia, praised for their delicacy and finery not found in other countries. 'Renowned Festivals' The most important festivals in Prussia are the following: *'Calenhad Day' - Celebrates the Victory of Prince Calenhad Wolfker in the battle of Whiteriver in December 27, against the Sevintrians. Dancing "Halengress" while enjoying good wine and seafood in huge halls is common. *'Alt Befreiung '- Celebrates the Liberation from Sevintrians in the year 400AB, commonly celebrated in the cities' harbors, with golden ships sailing away, as a symbol of how Sevintrians stole Aquitanian Treasure. *'Hadennentag - '''A celebration originating from the Ancient Aquitaniis, Aquitanians are allowed to and expected to hold feasts and parties for 48 hours, from August 9 to August 11. *'Tag Der Götter '- Celebrates the Light's Gods in February 7, both Gods expect the people to advance in technology and prestige by making technological displays, most famous displays are in Savoy. *'Marathon Monat '- The people tend to celebrate the month of September by running in marathons beside display floats, activities include kayaking down city rivers and car races. 'Society' Since times of old, the Aquitanian Society has been divided rigidly. The Aquitanian Social System consists of the First Class and the Second Class. Foreigners and recent immigrants are "Foreign Class", or as called by the more antiquated families of the Kingdom, the "Third Class". Slavery was abolished with the Sevintrian Invasion, but only for innocent Citizens and Foreigners. People sentenced to serve years in prison may be used as usefull work force, this class is always referred to as the "Fourth Class". Humans are not allowed to be sold or traded in any way, being the latter a crime punishable with 60 years in Prison. '''The People' Aquitaines are described as Broad Minded, kind, hospitable and happy people, though history has taught them not to outrightly trust the first stranger that lands at their door. Though they are not at all paranoid people. The Great Schism has placed Revolution as the number one fear in their lists, the Great Schism, which events executed nearly 1 million people, killed over 15 million and imprisoned 2 million people caused this special fear which other nations live through daily and consider normal. Though they wouldn't mind talking about their family's role in the civil war, since they have their family's history documented, every detail, every second of their ancestors' lives. Highly cultural, the people enjoy fine food, museums, art galleries, concerts and indulging in traditional festivals and they will not doubt in taking foreigners to the best exhibitions in the country, inviting them to stay at their house instead of at an expensive Savoyard Hotel, serving them breakfast, lunch and dinner charge free and with the touch of home into every typical Aquitanian meal. Aquitania is considered number one in hospitality, and foreigners have unbelievable times befriending the local Aquitaines, having neighbors discuss with each other over who has him/her over at their house for a day. Restaurants make light discounts on their dishes for any foreigner and tends to them in a more special and specific way than any other customer. Due to the fact that Fast Food is not permitted in the country, Aquitaines enjoy eating at fast food restaurants while abroad, Taco Bell being the favorite of travellers, statistics say. Aquitanians are also very liberal, the Second Class or Commoner Class is extremely broad minded, tolerant of all attitudes and background that any one has, though extremely loyal to their nation. Aquitaines have national flags on their house, and sometimes boast about the culture of the country and its history. The First Class is as broad minded but more lined up on protocol, they have specific rules when it comes to eating, drinking, greeting, having coffee or daily household affairs. But this does not remove theur hospitality, welcoming all willing tourists to their castle or manor, giving them a light on how they manage the Town/City/Arl/Teyrny, introducing them to the Aquitanian Horse Riding, other luxuries and the Aristocratic Circles. The people are adhered to the adivise their government gives them, they follow instructions carefully, for the lot of them trust their monarch and Assembly, this saved millions during the HDI 45 Outbreak. General Hierarchy The Aquitanian Nobility Titles are Shown here, the Status held by the civilian in this Hierarchy does not affect their Freedom or Privilages, except the ones mentioned in the Class Divisions. Noble Hierarchy though, is important. *'High König' - His Dynastic Royal Majesty the High King *'High Königin Consort '- Her Dynastic Royal Majesty the High Queen Consort *'Arch König Vater '- His Dynastic Royal Highness the Arch King Father *'Arch Königinmutter '- Her Dynastic Royal Highness the Arch Queen Mother *'Arch Kronprinz/Arch Crown Prince '- His Dynastic Royal Highness the Arch Crown Prince *'Arch Prinz/Arch Prince '- His Dynastic Royal Highness the Arch Prince *'Arch Prinzessin/Arch Princess '- Her Dynastic Royal Highness the Arch Princess *'Erste Herr/First Lord '- His/Her Most Honourable Excellency the First Lord *'Prinz/Prince '- His Dynastic Excellency the Prince *'Prinz/Princess '- Her Dynastic Excellency the Princess *'High Marshall '- His/Her Excellency the High Marshall *''Teyrn/Teyrna/Duke/Duchess'' - His/Her Noble Eminence the Teyrn/Teyrna *''Arl/Arlessa ''- His/Her Noble Eminence the Arl/Arlessa *''Bann/Bannessa'' - '''His/Her Noble Eminence the Bann/Bannessa *Hochklein/Hochkleinerin/High Sir/High Lady - His/Her Noble Presence the Hochklein/HochKleinerin *Kleiner/Kleinerin/Sir/Lady - His/Her Noble Presence the Kleiner/Kleinerin *'Commoner Second Class -' Loyal Subject/Mr./Mrs./Dr./Ms. *'Third Class - '''Foreign Civilian/Mr./Mrs./Dr./Ms./Sir Ambassador/Lady Ambassador *'Fourth Class - '''Disgraced Subjects/Disgraced Foreign Civilians/Taintedbloods/Blackbloods '''Teyrns/Teyrnas The Teyrns and Teyrnas are the highest Aristocratic Titles in the Kingdom, Teyrnir Dynasties have no marital relation with the Royal Family, but they are known as Advisers for the King and are usually quite close in the High Circle of the King. They rule Teyrnirs, which are the equivalent of Duchies. Teyrnir Dynasties have been around since the formation of Aquitania, the most prominent being the Haggel Family. Arls/Arlessas Arls and Arlessas have middle status, that is they rule a specific territory inside a Teyrnir, called an Arling. Arls and Arlessas are as old as the Teyrns and Teyrnas themselves, some Arls having ancestral ties with their Teyrnir Lords. There is around 2 to 4 Arlings per Teyrnir. Banns/Bannessas Banns and Bannessas rule the small territorial divisions inside an Arling, these nobles respond to their higher Arl and Teyrnir Lords. Only a small amount of Bann Families are historical and have ancestral ties with their Teyrnir and Arling Lords. Banns are the nobles that have been killed the most in insurrection and rebellions, according to a historical figure. First Class / Noble Class Nobility, are the sole holders of this title, being about 30% of the population. Aquitania has the largest amount of Nobility than any other country in the world, this due to the fact that Families traditionally keep their Crests and history. Every family in the Country has their own unique story as to how they got to what they are present day. Nobility are strictly traditional and firm with protocol, Nobles travel enjoy travelling abroad in State and send their children to boarding schools, but they never leave their homeland, because of the thought of disgrace. Nobility is the only class that is allowed to participate in government, apart from the "sole exception" in the late 28th century and beginning of the 30th century. Other unique rights include being able to carry registered weapons in public. If a noble is dishonoured by another noble, in extreme cases, the quarreling is taken to a duel. But the latter has only been reported to happen once since the 27th Century. Nobility have various luxuries, they may have several manors, but they usually live only in one castle or old city manor, where their family has resided for endless generations. One can easily spot a noble in public, they tend to travel in large groups of fellow First Class civilians, these groups are known as Aristokratischen Kreisen or "Aristocratic Circles". Notable characteristics of an aristocrat is their High Class Archaic Aquitanian Accent or the fact that they speak Aquitanii. Their vehicles usually carry their House flag and emblem, discreetly as to not attract attention. First Class families are very humble and are taught to respect and treat their second class civilians equally, it is customary for nobility to invite a random Second Class family to their manor for dinner or lunch. Although public and casual life relations with their Second Class counterparts is friendly and calm, politics yells different. Nobility is ever cautious about a Second Class citizen on any government position, since they believe they are the only Class capable of handling such power. The Second Class' attempt to participate more in government throughout the centuries has enlarged the Aristocracy's emnity on this field towards them, blaming them on any internal political crisis Aquitania has had in the last few years. The Advisory Council is the only place where the two Classes actually discuss politics with each other, fighting is intense. Second Class / Bourgeoisie The Second Class is the most numerous in the Aquitanian Kingdom being 67% of the Population. The Second Class is the Professional Class of the nation, the hard working and properous people of the Aquitanian Sovereign State. The Second Class is Aquitanian in Origin, either Vladehorn, Aquitanii, Aquitanian or Sevintrian. Although a relatively peaceful, humble and generous class, they have been fighting with the Aristocracy for power in Government. Throughout history, revolts and outbreaks of Revolution are caused by Foreigners of the Third Class wishing change to their rights (wanting more power) and in the crisis, spewed with lies of enemies of the monarchy in government, the Second Class Citizens join in. Second Class citizens though enjoy having nobles visiting them in their households, hosting meals and such. Being very humble, they welcome foreigners in their homes as exchange or immigrants until they find a home themselves. Third Class Foreigners, immigrants and diplomatic officials have this status during their stay or life in Aquitania. The Third Class is not allowed to Participate in Government or the Advisory Council, in the Army, purchase or keep a weapon, Civil Services and have no access to the historical records of Aquitania. They have other special privilages though, they are invited more frecuently to Aristocratic meals, treated more kindly by the populace, given discounts at stores and even perhaps observing the Royals have a meal. Fourth Class The Fourth Class are prison convicts and other criminals serving in a City or Duchy Prison. They may be used for work force, though not to serve personal needs of any civilian, Noble or Second Class. They are the man power of the country. They work the fields, construct buildings and work in mines. 'Demographics' Aquitania has a large population, the majority, 94%, being Aquitanian Bloodlined, which is a great patriotic topic and national identity term. The "Bloodlined" have proof that their last name has been in Aquitania for millennia and so are "True Aquitanians". Vladehorns, Aquitaniis, Wulffbanes and Higheverians are also ancient people and are referred to as "True Aquitanians". The remaining 6%, 2% are Molavians, 1% are Stritchan and Banderokians and 3% are of Constantino Origin. Major population concentrations are officially known as Focals. Currently there are 8 Focals in the Aquitanian Mainland. 'Ethnic Groups' The largest Ethnic group in Aquitania is the "Aquitaine", Aquitanian Bloodlined, descendants of the ancient Sevintrian Invaders who mixed with some locals. It encompasses 94% percent of the total population. The characterisitics of this ethnic group are their intense white skin, their tall height and the hair color, in its majority blonde and golden, brown being rare and exclusive of the Aquitanii's, black and brown are also common in Constantinos. The Aquitaine women enjoy dying their hair brown, it is a fashion trend. The second largest group in Aquitania are the Constantinos, being 3% of the population, they usually reside in the coastal cities of Highpeak, Königsberg, Savoy, Arcadia, Avaris, New Alexandria and Highever, where the temperatures are similar to that of their warm home, Constantine. Thanks to the reduction in years for acquisition of Aquitanian citizenship for UKO citizens, thousands of Constantino's have chosen the cultural Aquitania for its warm beaches and delicious food. Previously, the percentage of Constantino's was at 4%, but with the growth in population and more minorities immigrating, the percentage was reduced. The third largest group are the Molavians or Montans, with a 2% of the population since his Majesty abolished the Sandiran Laws. Molavians, emerging from their own cultural country, usually move to Aquitania for business reasons or simply to have a taste of the relaxed state of living and the ever kind Aquitanian people. Molavians enjoy living in the Highpeak Mountains, where most enjoy studying the local Vladehorns and their hospitality. The Northern Focal has the most amount of resident Montans, Savoy having its unique "Monto Square". The Fourth Largest Group are a mixture of Banderokians and Stritch people, they are scattered throughout the major cities, Königsberg being their most prominent city to live in. The Vladehorn and Aquitanii people are considered part of the ethnic group of the "Aquitaines", these cultural groups usually live separated from the Aquitanians, or atleast in their own city district, the famous Vladehorn and Aquitanii towns. Vladehorns enjoy living in their highlands herding sheep and remaking ancient traditional dances at night, while playing the Fluteskarr, an instrument similar to the bagpipe. 'Language' The official language of Aquitania is "Aquitanian" or "Aquitaine", with a total of 34.6 Million speakers as of 2966. Aquitanian comes from a mixture of Aquitanii and Sevintrian, the language is similar to German, the language is a unique historical language and any other language having similarities is in reality, very different. Secondary languages include: Vladehorn, Aquitanii and Sevintrian, the latter in steep decadence. A rising language is Spanish, spoken by the Constantinos in the country, Lingala is also considered a secondary language. 'Migration ' Prussia is experiencing high emigration rates, specially after the GDIV1 outbreak in Westlaire, which has been contained. The migrating people tend to settle in the State of Aquitania, managed and settled by Prussians in Greater UKO and also many settle in Constantine. 'Living Abroad' Over a million Aquitaines live in the Kingdom of Constantine, which is the foreign country that has most Aquitanians that live abroad, then comes Azurnereich with 765,000 Aquitaines living in that country, 479,000 living in Monto and finally Stritch, with 230,000 Aquitanians residing in that country. 'Major Cities' * Königsberg *Savoy *Brandenburg *Hannover *Lagrenberg *Prutterdam (Key Port) *Arcadia *Avaris *Old Kahltforia (Cultural) 'Geography' PrussianAquitanian geography varies, it ranges from boral forests to the golden plains and the northern highlands. Aquitania has it's famous Golden Plains and its cultured Boreal Forest and Northern Highlands as national monuments, the landmarks are unique to Aquitania. The Sevintrians chose the Sommathian peninsula as the center of their colonial population and colonial military command because of it's fertility and strategic/defensible location. The fertile central plains are the bulk of the Aquitanian food supply and touristic sunset attractions, which include several ruins. The central Mountains are known for being both deadly and beautiful, their valleys attract sky diving, ski tourism and archaeologists to the local desertic temple ruins. 'Economy' The Aquitanian currency is the "Kritine Sterling", one Kritine is equivalent to one hundred "Krints". The Aquitanian economy relies heavily on Chemical producing and Mining along with a growing oil and touristic business. The economy is stable thanks to some efforts to conserve gold in the country, preventing foreign debt despite the negative numbers observed by the people. The country has never acquired any debt, and most of the magically "disappearing money" in the words of News Company "Savoy Intercarrier" is used for Greater UKO and to fund any projects in Aquitania. The rich fiels of wheat and mines of gold hold a promising future in the treasury, and the determination and hard work of Aquitanians tend to be attractive to foreign enterprises, which have many companies placed in the country. 'Infrastructure' Aquitania holds a highly developed system of transportation, energy and distilled tap water production, ranking high in the world. The railway system is the most widely used by passengers, followed by airliners, private vehicles and finally trans-oceanic ships and other water ways. 'Transportation' The transportation infrastructure in Aquitania is one of the most advanced in the planet, containing the famous "Elevated Highways" and the modern bullet magnetic railway. The system infrastructure is all based in the City of Savoy, the old capital, but nevertheless Königsberg is as conected as Savoy by air, land and sea. 'Highways' There are two main highways in Aquitania, ACH1 and ACH2. The Western Coastal Highway, or''' ACH1''' is the most important elevated highway in the kingdom, running from the southwestern city of Dalenburg up to the city of Highpeak, crossing important cities like Savoy and Königsberg among others. The Eastern Coastal Highway, or ACH2 is the second most important elevated expressway, the only difference being that this one crosses the eastern boreal forest and the eastern coast, originating in the southeastern city of Luddonnia, crossing the fastest growing port town of Prutterdam and ending in the city of Highpeak in the north. 'Provisional Highways' There are many provisional or secondary highways, some elevated, some are not, the elevated highways tend to be more modern and advanced when it comes to security when driving. The Boreal Privisional Highway, or A'PH1' is the longest provisional highway in the country and is elevated so it does not obstruct fauna migrations or intervene in anyway in the huge forest. It connects the cities of Atlantique, Havenburg, Alsace, Cordothia and Prutterdam with the sub-provisional highways of each city linking them to APH1 and the Boreal Highway to ACH2. The West Aquitanian Provisional Highway, or A'PH2' crosses the Prussian strait into the Duchy of West Aquitania, it has the longest bridge in the continent and it connects the cities of Aquitaine and Westlaire, it links them to APH1 and eventually to the Hesse-Aquitaine Highway System. The Trans-Mountain Provisional Highway, or A'PH3 '''is an important highway that crosses the central highland mountains and connects ACH1 with ACH2, it crosses the cities of Brandenburg and Mauretania. The '''Lagrenberg Provisional Highway', or A'PH4' is in the central south, east of the central highlands, it links the cities of Lagrenberg and Vleedia with ACH2. The Capital-Savoy Provisional Highway, or A'PH5', is to the north and links the cities of Königsberg and Savoy, it also links the super highways ACH1 and ACH2. Aquitania is first place worldwide in traffic light infrastructure and city traffic management. The Aquitanian Cities by law require a Superintendent AI that controls all daily functions, the largest being sanitation, done without any human help or direction. Aquitania is the only country in the world that has "square" traffic lights instead of the "round" counterparts. Hologram highway signs can ease any changes required to re direct traffic or direct it in anyway. 'License Plates by Teyrny/Duchy/State' Savoyard License Plates.png|A Savoyard Plate Duchy of Prussia License Plates.png|A Prussian Plate Duchy of Highpeak License Plates.png|A Highpeakan Plate Duchy of Arcadia License Plates.png|An Arcadian Plate Vehicle License Plates in Aquitania are issued by each Teyrny individually and independently to the people, the License Plates usually are colorful and depict each Duchy with their specific local cultural, monumental or landscape signature. The first letters of a License Plate demonstrate the Area (the Territory). An example is a Savoyard Plate: SAC 73 LDK. The third letter is the status of the vehicle: "C" stands for private Civilian vehicles, "G" stands for Government vehicles and "D" stands for Diplomatic vehicles. The following pair of numbers declares the the car model year, for example this plate number depicted the year 2973. This is followed by random "unique order" of letters. 'Railway' Railway is the most important civilian transportation mean in Aquitania, used for both inter-city and city travel, the RIC or Royal Inter-City is the defacto passenger line and is hubbed in the City of Savoy. 'RIC' The Royal Inter-City is the only line operating for passenger service, and it's also Aquitania's most important. There are 5 main rails crossing the country: RICline1, RICline2, RICline3, RICline4 and RICline4, RIC1, 2 and 3 are stationed in Savoy while the other two are stationed in Brandenburg. 'Air' Avalen airlines is the most important in the Aquitanian realm, hubbed in the City of Arcadia, Hesse-Aquitaine. In Tridius International Airport, it serves international travel to all NATO nations and other non member nations. It's the second wealthiest means of travel after Lancester Star Line. 'Water' The Lancester Star Line is the wealthiest travel related company in Aquitania, it makes ships and provides long, safe and enjoyable inter-continental travel with it's gigantic trans-oceanic liners. The most recent ship to be christened by the company was the MS Hannover. 'National Services' Aquitania has advanced services and infrastructure regarding energy, water and emergency systems. 'Energy' Energy is produced with clean methods and in any-clean way possible around the country, the mountain falls in the highlands and the rapid winds of the Golden Plains are major energy producers, making up to 93% of the national electric demand. The remaining 7% are produced in state and national factories, which supply their energy while doing so. Citizens, are required to use solar panels in their homes and have emergency generators in their households. The condition is free electricity from the government in exchange for mandatory emergency generators. 'Water' Tap water in every household, factory, restaurant and building is safe to drink and is also provided with no cost to the population, for that privilage to be valid the populace must have emergency water purifiers in case of contamination in every household and that is law. 'Health' Hospitals have complete independence from the basic services (water and electricity) and must sustain this in emergencies for at least 2 months if national services are still down. Hospitals are huge, law requirements need them to have a capacity of 50,000 people, this law was passed during the HDI45 outbreak because hospitals then couldn't handle the infected people. Aquitania provides basic medicine to the people free of charge and special discount when buying antibiotics. (Free of charge when in threat of death). People donate large sums of money to the medical services, thanks to them, the medicine is easy to get and drug stores and hospitals are well supplied. 'Education' Aquitania enjoys a wide spectrum of educational services. School is mandatory from pre-kinder all the way to college, the mandatory educational law ceases to exist after college, (although specific jobs require additional non-mandatory studies) giving the citizen an opportunity to pursue what ever profession he/she desires. The Royal Konigsberg University is one of the most prestigious in the solar system, it was installed at the Karllanzer Castle in Konigsberg in the year 490AB, and serves as a university/college building and as a museum. Higher educational facilities like college in Aquitania does not permit foreigners without a student residence document to study in any college. Prestigious universities are only reserved for Aquitanian citizens. 'Military' The old military tradition in Aquitania creates one of the best infantry divisions in the whole world and one of the most advanced military defense systems in the solar system. The Army is divided in five main groups: The Royal Marine-Korps (RMK), the Royal Landheer (RL), the Royal Luftwaffe (RLA), the Elitetruppen (EE), and the Königswache (KG). The last two army branches are elite infantry, trained to guard civilians, battle in close-quarters and protect the king and the Royal Family. 'Royal Landheer' The back bone of the Aquitanian Army, even though it is considered by the people as the normal and standard troops in the country, it is one of the most advanced armies, among the best in the world. Every person in the army receives training for every Army branch, and so the government can easily drag soldiers to any branch (from any branch) that needs it whenever it is necessary. The Landheer is renowned and loved in Aquitania for the grand processions it participates in, the uniforms of the soldiers are held in protocol and is exquisitely decorated even in battle. The Aquitanian Landheer is usually formed by immigrants and foreign people that want to fight to win honor and citizenship in the country, training is harder and more strict for foreign conscripts. 'Royal Marine-Korps' The Royal Navy is the most important branch in the Aquitanian Armed Forces, it serves the coastal territories of the Kingdom and the overseas State of Aquitania in the UKO. The Navy works in cooperation with the Royal Landheer and Luftwaffe forces of Aquitania, as it is a successful delivery system for invasions in far countries. "The Landheer is a projectile to be fired by the Royal Marine-Korps" - Anton von Vidlostee - General-Marshall of the Royal Armed Forces (2940). The navy is also in charge of extra-planetary actions, like the controling of the ICP System and Orbital Bombardment Stations and any warship that will operate in space in the future, like the MSS Preussen and the MSS Revenant. The Branch is responsable for most breakthorughs in Aquitanian Military Development and Research or the AMDR. It researches, tests and approves armament, weapons, systems and other assets. The coordinator of technological research was passed in the year 2945 to ONI, (Office of National Intelligence). 'Royal Luftwaffe' The Airforce is the so called deadliest force in Aquitania, it is the second most extensive defense network in the country after the SDI Units. It is highly advanced thanks to the MDR Intelligence Offices, it holds the deadliest equipment in Aquitania after the System of Orbital Bombardment and Defense Infrastructure (SOBDI). (Lovingly called by the army as "Soby the Eye"). The Royal Luftwaffe has operated in both Naval and Land missions. In the event of national emergency, the Luftwaffe is mandated to evacuate civilians to the country side or safe areas after the emergency has been declared. It has a relatively advanced bomber which, with the benefits of stealth, can carry 70 high potency bombs and an additional crew and soldier capacity of 100, it is the state of the ark bomber in Prussia and much of the world. Along with the odd looking aircraft, the Prussian Luftwaffe is identified for being fast and for its trademark word of the casual expression "Haulen" which means fast action in old Aquitanian. The famous Skytaxis of Savoy were first intended to be small skirmisher air units, but they were decomissioned for their small firepower. Although, the hovering units proved highly maneuverable and lightweight, with the advantage of low fuel consumption. In the 2970's they were donated to the City of Savoy, this enabled faster transit in the metropolis' super skyscrapers. By the year 2947, all skytaxis were adapted to Plasma Particle Fuel and so their popularity rose as their costs plummeted. A trip from the coastal Savoy Hotel Zone to the Eastern Country Side costs a meagre 50 Krints. 'Elitetruppen' The Elite troops or Aquitania are trained to defend civilians at all costs, the Elite are not allowed to give importance to celebrities or important people above the rest. In the event of an invasion, Elitetruppen cooperate with the Luftwaffe and evacuate civilians to the gigantic bunker and tunneling systems of the Central and Northern Highlands. The Elitetruppen are funded by the AHDA and by ONI, along with hefty donations from the general populace, the Branch has proven the most important when used as a defensive unit. After all evacuation protocols have been accomplished, the units assist the army against invaders. 'Religion' Religion in Aquitania is very important and is influenced by the Duchy of Hesse-Aquitaine, which holds the Holy City. 'Templaerum of Luccius / Templedome of Light' The most important religion, it is practiced by 73% of the population in the kingdom. The official religion of Aquitania, the people venerate and thank the God of Light, Deum Lucis, for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) were built in main cities and are still being built in towns and hamlets in the light´s name. 'Deus Lucis, God of Light' The chief god, he managed to conquer half of his brother´s realm, he is the God of ilumination, wisdom, intelligence, strategy, warmth and God of the Sun. He rules Dallanhaila, the living realm and the gentle field of gold wheat, where old souls go to rest after they are sealed in their tombs. The God is thanked for thriving over cold darkness and by placing a moon in the Gentle Night. 'Deus Obitus, God of Darkness' Veneration is also concentrated upon Deus Obitus, the gentle god of death, darkness and peace, he is also venerated in Templars, and funerals are done with Obitus' idle present, although the people thank the god of light for emerging over his brother, Deus Obitus is known as a peaceful god, ruler of Mitis Umbra, where souls which died prematurely are sent after being sealed in their tombs, he is also called the ruler of the beautiful night. 'Church military' The church has an army of its own named the "Templar Knighted" consisting of noble knights protecting Her Holiness Iluminated: Veeranna IV Fairddannne, leader of the church. 'Upcoming Events and News' In the year 2980, the Aquitanian Flag was slightly reformed to a finer representation of the nation. 'Link' Join Simcountry Here Category:Countries